


I'm not leaving you alone

by sararain0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, a lot of graphic smits, jealousy for both xD, sasuke as a slut in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sararain0/pseuds/sararain0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them thinks the emptiness in his heart can be fill with sleeping with people who don't care about him and staying away from relationships while the other one can't bear the thought of seeing him with other. It was all because Sasuke were left alone but wasn't Naruto the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not leaving you alone

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote for m beloved Harububa. It took me weeks to write this but at least now I'm satisfied with how it turned out. Be aware of angst and graphic smut XP

The rules were simple. No kissing, no calling names,no any affectionate words, just fuck and leave.

Sasuke didn’t willingly make those rules, things weren’t even suppose to go the way they went but after everything that happened, he realized he had to bring up the rules in order to show people what he did was only for his own satisfaction, nothing more, nothing less.

He shivered as a hand pumped his erection and his seed got flushed out of his system. The guy was still thrusting inside, even faster than before, making sure the teenager below him could understand where his place really was. It didn’t take long until the older man filled his condom with his own seed and pulled back, panting and shivering as he turned Sasuke around to reach his lips but a hand forbid the contact.

“Hh…No kissing. We agreed on this. I gave you… what you wanted, now it’s your turn.” Sasuke said between his pants and the teacher snorted in response.

“You really are something else Sasuke. Not to worry my dear, I’ll make sure to give you the grade you really deserve after what you did here.” Orochimaru, his biology teacher, said in amusement but Sasuke just pulled completely away to pull up his pants and zip them again. He always hated doing it with that snake but it was the best choice he had since that old fossil had his eyes on him and wouldn’t let go without a fuck.

He hated doing it with the guy but it wasn’t really a big deal to him anyway. Orochimaru wasn’t the only one. He had lost counts of how many people in that school already had a taste of his ass but it didn’t matter, it was just sex! It was a two sided deal, not only both parties would enjoy it, he would usually get something more out of it as well, for example his A+ in biology.

Leaving the room afterwards was always the easiest part, but entering the crawdad places wasn’t as simple. Most eyes were always on him whenever he entered, those eyes never left him alone.There were things in those eyes that he despised,Lust, pity or even adoration! He hated those stares with passion, if only they knew how annoying it was to be watched by those damnable stares…

“Hey baby, why didn’t you call me?” Sasuke heard a brown hair classmate saying as he sat on his desk.

“Fuck off Inozuka.”

“You’re hurting my feelings Uchiha. Is it that hard to just say yes and let us go out somewhere?”

“Not interested.”

“Why not?

”“Because I’m not interested, now leave me the fuck alone.” Kiba opened his mouth to argue but closed it when he realized the teacher was entering the class.The rest of the class passed by Sasuke taking notes from the board and listening to every word his teacher said about the easiest ways in solving mathematics.

He felt a bit at ease in that class, it felt like being home, it felt safe…It even made him feel at ease! The class ended in a blink of an eye and everyone began to pack their things quickly to go home as fast as they could, as if someone was chasing after them.

Sasuke just sighed, not bothering with packing anything for a while, it wasn’t like anyone was waiting for him anyway. He slowly packed a few things, most people were already out of the class which was a relief.

“Hey…” For fuck’s sake…really? Sasuke thought as he looked up from his bag and looked at the last person he expected to see.

“I heard you’d sleep with anyone right? Sleep with me then.” Sasuke’s eyes widened. What the hell? since when Naruto was into those sort of stuffs?

__________________________

To Naruto, it all started from the very beginning and by beginning I really mean the very, very beginning. It started a few months after he was born!

Do you know how it feels when you’re boy and you grow up with another boy at your age? It sucks! Everything you do, everything you say, people compare your everything with each other. Little by little you start to hate the other boy because you can’t even scratch your head without being compared to him.

It feels worse when he does everything better than you and acts like he’s your boss just because he knows stuffs better than you do. That’s how Naruto used to feel about him. He hated him with everything he’d got, he didn’t even like staying in his presence, he just wanted to take his neck and squeeze it until he could accept Naruto’s awesomeness but it never happened.

It seemed like the feelings were mutual, Sasuke didn’t seem to like him either, he treated him like a burden. Their whole childhood was about who was better and how much they hated each other, but something changed inside of Naruto when things changed for Sasuke.

When Sasuke’s parents passed away Sasuke changed. He seemed quieter than ever and something inside his eyes made Naruto feel closer to him, he could understand how he felt since his own parents passed away two months after his birth and that’s why he always had to spend his days in Sasuke’s place.

It wasn’t just that either, even though Mikoto and Fugaku weren’t his parents, there were still times he considered them family, it hurt to know he could never see them again and looking at Sasuke’s eyes made him feel really bad because he knew Sasuke was feeling even worse but he was just not saying anything, he wasn’t even crying!

He usually just sat in a corner and stared at nothing in particular, that was the moment Sasuke started to look differently to him.When Naruto looked at him, he couldn’t see a selfish bastard who cared about no one but himself anymore, he could see a little boy at his own age who was just as lonely and confused as himself but he could never show it to anyone because showing it would let people know about his weakness.

He looked at the way Sasuke was suddenly looking at his older brother Itachi who was staring at the ground with a blank expression. That’s when he finally realized why Sasuke always tried his best to hide who he really was from everyone and always tried to surpass Naruto in everything, it was because he was already the second place in his family’s eyes, he didn’t want to be the last either, unlike Naruto it really was such a big deal for Sasuke to be better.

A sudden pain in his chest made him feel guilty for always competing with him when his parents were alive and never seeing his pain while they were actually living together!He shook his head to stop feeling that way, it wasn’t like Sasuke had ever did anything good for him, why would he feel guilty while Sasuke never really cared about him anyway?

Some flash backs of some certain moments came in his mind and made him feel even worse. Moments like the times Sasuke actually made him working harder by purposely mocking him, as if he knew Naruto would do better if Sasuke would provoke him like that. He remembered times when he caught Sasuke staring at the video games Naruto used to play alone with a weird expression as if he wanted to play with them too but he never did. He also remembered the times Sasuke would smile after some of their compilations, just because he thought Naruto wasn’t looking.

After putting pieces together, he realized that maybe Sasuke didn’t really hate him as much as he thought he did and maybe…Just maybe, they didn’t need to be the way they were anymore, maybe they could actually stop each others loneliness by their presences!

After that realization fighting and messing with Sasuke was not as fun as it used to be anymore. Seeing Sasuke with that dead expression on his face was really annoying for some reasons, it didn’t suite him at all. That’s why he began showing another side of himself to his rival every once in a while. They still fought but not as serious as they used to. Playing video games and making competitions out of who can eat more during lunch became more fun because they were actually doing it together and for once in their lives, it was not about winning or losing, it was just about them even though they still teased each other over who won and who lost.

That’s how they actually began enjoying each others company but things changed too soon again. After two months of getting closer together in their new home they realized they couldn’t stay as a family anymore. Sasuke and Itachi’s Godfather couldn’t take them all in so Naruto had to leave and live with his own Godfather Jiraiya, it was the hardest parting of his life but he had no other choice. He left and lived far away from the brothers he used to see every day and feel as close as a family. They didn’t even keep in touch, they were only eight when they parted, they never thought they could see each other again so they decided to forget about each other.

Years passed and Naruto forgot, he forgot about a lot of things, how they fought, their insults, their games…Remembering those things were still possible for him but it was as hard as remembering some of is hazy dreams. There was only two things that he could still clearly remember, a couple of black eyes that looked at him with a deep pain when he realized they were never going to see each other again. Naruto knew Sasuke didn’t want to show it but his eyes couldn’t lie, he was sad because they were going to be apart.

One night those eyes hunted his dream. He dreamed about Sasuke looking at him for hours with those eyes, the same depth and sadness were evident in them. He opened his mouth to ask about the reason behind that dead look in his eyes but he stopped when he noticed Sasuke wasn’t really looking at him, he was looking at something behind Naruto!

He turned his head to see what was the raven looking at but he found nothing but a dark sea. He heard a sound from Sasuke’s side and turned his head again before watching Sasuke walking toward him. His heart began to speed up as he got closer and closer but his eyes widened in horror when Sasuke walked past him as if he was just a ghost! His palm began to sweat and his throat became drier than it used to be. He turned toward the sea and watched as Sasuke kept walking further and further inside the dark water.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” He shouted in horror but Sasuke just kept going, as if he couldn’t even hear him. Naruto shouted his name but it was useless. He ran to stop him but he couldn’t do anything, Sasuke was leaving him behind faster than he expected and the sea was taking him in as if Sasuke always belonged inside its cold water. Naruto didn’t give up, he had to do something, he would have drown if he wouldn’t stop him.

Sasuke was almost completely inside when he finally flinched and began to struggle, as if he just realized what he was really doing and what would happen if the sea would take him.He tried to swim and struggle but the water was too powerful. Naruto swam further but he was still so far away.

“SASUKE!” The raven finally looked at him as he was trying to save himself.

“NARUTO…”

“Swim damn it. Don’t you give up.”

“I can’t…Hel-” The water finally won and took him inside.

“Sasuke…”

He finally woke up, sweating and panting over the fact he just saw his old friend drowning into the sea. What was his name again? Sasuke was it? He tried to catch his breath normally but the heaviness in his throat wouldn’t let him.

Damn it! Going back to his hometown was really getting to him. He’d been away for years so going back only for the last year of high school was bringing back too many weird memories about his past.

“Stop it damn it, just because I’m going back it doesn’t mean I’ll be able to see him again.” He whispered to himself and tried to sleep again, not knowing that in a week he could actually see the owner of those black eyes again.

When they met again they didn’t even know what to tell each other at first, they hardly even remembered each other and they seemed like two completely different people. It felt nostalgic to see each other again though, Naruto recalled some of the memories that he could more or less remember but Sasuke just shrugged and nodded. They didn’t even talk to each other much after that, they were strangers that had memories together in their childhood, that was all.

He had to admit it though, he couldn’t stop looking and paying attention to Sasuke. In the class he always found himself lost in thoughts every time he looked at Sasuke.In the yard, his eyes would follow him whenever he sat down by himself and tried to study for their next period. Something about Sasuke’s eyes an actions seemed…strange! He couldn’t stop thinking about how different he seemed.

He wanted to know about him, to know what was the reason behind all those emotions in those eyes. As he kept watching him from far, he noticed that Sasuke never willingly hanged out with anyone. some of his friends would tag along sometimes but he never seemed excited to see them, he just let them talk to him and talked back normally, never laughed or got over excited over anything. He smirked sometimes and showed annoyance but there were times he looked back at those friends and smiled, the smile was hardly visible and only happened when they weren’t looking but it was still there, it reminded Naruto of the times he used to smile at Naruto like that.

He realized how much the dark hair teenager spent time in their biology teachers office and always came out with a dark aura around himself. He noticed a lot of the people who approached Sasuke weren’t even his friends,they were just people Sasuke had been…seeing! he could remember the first time he found out about who they really were.

He was walking toward the bathroom when he watched Sasuke smacking a brown hair boy to the wall beside of the bathroom door. Kiba gasped in pain but a smirk was still evident on his face. “I didn’t know you were this kinky Uchiha.”

“Fuck off.” Sasuke said angrily before letting the boy go and turning away.

“Come on. you didn’t have a problem with me fucking you after that gym class. what changed?”

“I have no obligation to explain myself to you.”

“Why the hell not? If you don’t want everyone to know about your little secret, you better get on your knees and suck me off right now bitch.” A hard pouch was the only thing he got. Sasuke looked at him with a pitiful look on his face before walking away.Naruto was stunned. He couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. since when Sasuke swang that way? And with Kiba of all people? He knew Kiba, he was never into guys! He clenched his fist,not knowing why that small information about them was bothering him. He watched his dog lover friend coursing and fixing his uniform before storming off after Sasuke.

As the time passed, Naruto realized Kiba wasn’t the only one who had those sort of relationships with Sasuke,if you could even call it ‘relationship’. He never stocked with one person and he usually turned people down after the first try. There were times when Sasuke would get a message in the middle of class and then excuse himself to go to bathroom.

Naruto followed him sometimes and that’s how he realized there were always people waiting for him in the bathroom, people who couldn’t wait to push his pants down and take him like an animal. Sasuke never seemed to mind, he could see the pleasured look oh his face from outside of the bathroom door. He could hear the way he rolled his eyes upward every time the guy behind him thrusted into him in a certain way. He could hear the blessed sounds of his moans, encouraging the guy to move faster. Those sights and sounds were things he couldn’t get out of his head. He didn’t want to think about it but he thought about it every night. His chest hurt really bad every time he thought about it and he felt like his whole body was burning in anger but he still thought about it all the time.

There was a mystery about Sasuke that he couldn’t figure out. There seemed to be a lot more behind those dark eyes but he didn’t know what. He didn’t even know why he was so interested in knowing about him! He was just curious. There was something about Sasuke that reminded him of himself which didn’t make sense,not anymore at least.

Naruto was a completely different person. Unlike the time they were still children, they had nothing in common. Unlike Sasuke he was never afraid to laugh or smile in front of his friends. He hanged out with many people and he wasn’t lose, he’d only slept with the ones he could call his girlfriends. He was open to guys, he did have a little make out sessions with one of his guy friends while he was on heat of a party and high on alcohol but he never let any of them use him the way Sasuke let them. Even their appearances were completely different but some how every time Naruto looked at him he felt like there was still someone behind those dark orbs who understood! Understand what? Even Naruto didn’t know!

One night he had another dream about Sasuke. This time they weren’t at a beach, they were in a dark room,looking at each others eyes. The tension in the room was unbearable, they were both sitting on a bed, their heads inches away. Naruto finally leaned in, pushing his hands among the dark hair as his mouth moved along with sasuke’s. He nipped, sucked and pushed his lips harder on sasuke’s lips, trying to see if he could get another reaction from the dark eyed teenager.

A pale hand reached into his pants, grabbed his member and clenched his fist around it harshly. Naruto pulled away from the kiss with a gasp. He tried to catch his breath as the hand began to slowly pump the member. He used his hair to pull Sasuke’s neck toward his mouth. He kissed and nipped on his collar bone and sucked behind his ears. A small gasp ran out of Sasuke’s mouth and the pale fingers went further to massage his balls. Naruto sucked harder on the spot, grabbed those hairs harsher before replacing his lips with his teeth and biting hard. 

“Hahhh.” The sound was hardly audible but Naruto heard it, he sucked on the spot again as Sasuke pumped him faster. He was unbelievably close! He reached up to kiss him again but the sound of his watch brought him out of his dream land right when their lips were about to touch again. Seeing his own hands around his erect member was confusing until he remembered that it was all a dream and a sudden thought filled his mind, he was screwed!

Jerking off in the shower wasn’t how he wanted to begin his day but it wasn’t like he had any other choices. He finished his business quickly before putting on his uniform carelessly and rushing toward his school.

He tried, he did his best not to pay attention to Sasuke that day but it was so hard, Sasuke seemed to be everywhere he walked in. He couldn’t stop thinking about the dream he had, he remembered Sasuke’s flushed face in his dream every time he looked at him. It was so hard to pay attention on anything else that day because that dream wouldn’t let him go. In their last period, he watched Sasuke from his sit, thinking about how to get ride of the tension in his system.

He knew it was just lust, he also knew it was built up over years but he didn’t know if suddenly approaching him was a good idea or not. Sasuke seemed at ease as he looked at Kakashi talking about…whatever he was talking about, Naruto was too busy watching Sasuke to care. Sasuke always seemed that way in that class, the guy seemed to like mathematics so much! It was so rare to see him actually enjoying something. Watching the soft expression in Sasuke’s face gave him a determination to do what he was dying to do for weeks.

He waited until everyone left the class and then walked toward Sasuke, hoping not to get a pouch as a response for his request. He knew no one would come back after leaving the class for going home, it was the best shot he had.

“Hey! I heard you’d sleep with everyone right? Sleep with me then.”

__________________________

Was that suppose to be one of his idiotic jokes? Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance and pulled his back on his shoulder.

“I don’t sleep with morons.”

*BANG* He didn’t expect that. His eyes widened when he found himself being pinned to his desk, one of his hand stocked in Naruto’s hand beside his head on the desk and his tie was in Naruto’s other hand.

“I’m…not a moron, bastard!” What the…Since when Naruto was that determined? A flash of a tiny Naruto yelling and fighting with him filled his mind but he ignored it, he didn’t want to remember those days. He watched him in surprise as he heard Naruto challenging him into continuing.

“Call me that again and I’ll fuck you right here, right now.“ His voice sounded harsh, harsh enough to scare anyone who was in Sasuke’s place…anyone but Sasuke himself of course. He smirked as Naruto looked at him in anger. Heh, typical…

“Moron, go ahead.”

Naruto looked shocked for a second but then a determination shined in his eyes. Sasuke could live with that, it wasn’t lust, it was a look that screamed challenge, Sasuke was always one for taking a challenges. His hand traveled toward his bag to opened a small packet on it before throwing Naruto a box of condom. Naruto let go of his hand hand and took it in the air, it was obvious that he wasn’t sure about this.

“Don’t tell me it’s your first time.” Naruto just smirked at him before turning him around harshly.

“You’d wish Uchiha.“ His hands began opening Sasuke’s uniform buttons but Sasuke stopped him.

“It’s not necessary, just fuck.” Sasuke needed this, not just from Naruto, from anyone who could bring him out of his thoughts like this, he just wanted it to make him forget quickly but Naruto disobeyed and unbuttoned the rest of the buttons. One of his hands reached to one of his pink nipples, massaging it gently as the other one opened the zipper of his pants.

He pinched the nipple as the dark pants got pulled down. Sasuke leaned forward on the desk and pushed his ass back and pressed it to Naruto’s semi hard clothed arousal. He grinned himself to it a couple of times,letting Naruto know he had to start doing what he was actually there to do. Naruto let out a shaky breath behind his ear before nodding his head.

He ripped the box and folded the condom on his member. “Lube?” He asked breathlessly.

“Don’t need it, just do it.” He really didn’t, he was already lose because of what he did with their bio teacher that day. He didn’t need preparation every 2 hours.

Plus, he wanted it to hurt a bit, he was feeling like shit and he wanted the pain to give him permission to show it on his face. Naruto grabbed his hips with a distaste look in his eyes, not liking the answer he got. “Don’t act like a damn superhero asshole, just give me a damn lube.” One of his hangs opened his pants and pulled it slightly down, positioning his member on his entrance but not entering, just teasing the hole with the gentle touches he on the buttock.

“Just do it, I did it without the damn thing before. I can take it.” Naruto just glared at him and took his arousal in his hand, moving his hand on it as he kept torturing the hole by pushing a small part of the top of his member inside but pulling away and repeating his action, not liking the way Sasuke kept reminding him that he wasn’t the only one he’d slept with. Sasuke groaned in frustration and finally pulled out a bottle of lube from his pocket. Naruto took it quickly and lubricated his fingers before pushing one finger inside, Sasuke took it in surprisingly easy. He added another and the same thing happened, he pushed two other fingers inside harshly, wanting it to hurt but Sasuke just let out a moan in appreciation. He sighed and pulled out his fingers to lubricate his dick and got ready to finally do it.

His grip on Sasuke’s hip got tighter as he slowly pushed inside, Sasuke’s breath hitched and he had to open and close his palm to adjust as Naruto pushed inside all the way. Damn…He wasn’t supposed to be that thick! Good thing they did use lube. He let out a shaky breath to relax and get used to the sensation but Naruto chose that moment to pull out and push in again strongly.

“Gahhh.” He bit his lip harshly to stop himself from letting out any other sounds. Naruto repeated his action again, speeding up as his hands traveled toward his uniform and grabbed it in support.

“Let it out, no one stays around after the classes are over,” Naruto whispered into his ears but Sasuke shook his head stubbornly even though when Naruto kept thrusting into him with more speed, he got too lost into the sensation to care about who could hear him. Naruto tried to slightly change his angle, experimenting his suspicious and smirking when Sasuke’s moan turned into a loud gasp when his dick brushed over Sasuke’s most sensitive spot inside. He did it again and this time Sasuke grabbed the sides of his desk harshly to prevent himself from losing his mind. He began moving his hips, matching the movements with Naruto’s thrust and gaining a loud moan from the blond.

None of them knew how long they were doing it but Sasuke knew he would never let this happen again when they finally finished and in the heat of the moment, Naruto turned him away and took his lips between his own for an open mouthed kiss. Sasuke was still too high to realize what was going on so he found himself kissing back at first but when he finally calmed down his fist got cleanched and punched Naruto in the face.

__________________________

“You’re late.” Sasuke paused when he heard the voice from inside his house. He just looked at the man in his living room with wide eyes before taking his shoes off and walking toward Itachi.

“You weren’t suppose to be home!” He said as he sat on an armchair.

“Sorry for disappointing you. Where were you?” Itachi asked knowingly but Sasuke didn’t even look at him.

“I was talking to a…friend. It took a while.”

“Do I look like an idiot to you Sasuke? You’re grounded.”

“For what? Talking to a friend?”

“We both know who your ‘Friends’ are Sasuke. I thought you stopped.”

“I did.”

“You can at least stop lying.”

Sasuke didn’t say anything, he just stared at the ground with a sad frown. He didn’t like having that conversation with his brother. He could never forget the day he checked Sasuke’s phone and found out about how many people were messaging him only to have sex, it was the most embarrassing day of his life.

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes tightly,he was obviously pissed but he didn’t want to do the wrong thing by doing something in his frustrated state.

“Look Sasuke, I don’t want to talk about this either but I’m your brother. I can’t let you do this to yourself.” A deep part of Sasuke’s chest began to hurt, he swallowed hardly before finally looking at him.

“Talk to me, why are you doing this? Why with that many people?”

“You don’t understand…I’m not doing it anymore anyway, I was just talking to Naruto.” Sasuke said after a long pause. Itachi’s eyes widened in surprise.

”Naruto is back?”

”Yeah, he’s in my class. He just came back to finish high school here.” Itachi recovered from the shock and stared at the ground with a sad smile.

“Get his number for me, I want to talk to him again, he was like another little brother.”

Sasuke almost shivered at the statement. After what he did with Naruto, even thinking about him as a brother seemed really wrong.

“And Sasuke, we’re not done here. If I find out that you’re still doing it, you’re going to be in a big trouble.”

__________________________

“Dude sorry for what happened. I don’t know what came over me.”

“You kissed me”

“Yeah but it’s not like it meant anything. It was just a kiss!”

Sasuke just glared at him in annoyance. Why did he had to always look that angry? It was just a kiss!

“You know I’m right. We had sex and it didn’t mean anything, a kiss isn’t even that big of a deal.”

“I’m not having this conversation with you. Just tell me what you want and leave.” Sasuke asked with a frown and stared at his book.

“I just came to say sorry. I’m…not really into those sorta stuffs. I didn’t know kissing wasn’t a part of it.” The nervousness was hard to miss in Naruto’s voice. Sasuke put away his book and lifted an eyebrow.

“What sort of things?”

“Y'know like…doing the deed and just not kissing and stuffs. I only did it with my girlfriends and…yeah.”

Sasuke just stared at him dumbfounded. “Don’t tell me you came to me because you were thinking seriously about us.” He said considering and shocked and Naruto felt panicked by how Sasuke was looking at him.

“Hey, It’s not like that. I just don’t usually do one time things.”

“well sucks for you because you’re not getting anything out of me anymore.”

“Not that I really wanted to anyway. I mean no offense but what we did wasn’t even half as fun as the real thing is.” It was a big fat lie, Naruto knew it but he just couldn’t tell the truth. He knew Sasuke wouldn’t even talk to him after that if he knew how being inside of him really felt for Naruto.

“Fuck you.”

“ Whatever asshole. See you around.”

“Wait, give me your number.” Naruto’s heart began to speed up. Why did he wanted his number? Was it because…”Itachi wants to talk to you again.” Naruto let out a sigh before taking Sasuke’s phone and entering his own number on it before calling the number. His phone rang and and he winked at Sasuke. “Now I have yours too. Say hello to Itachi, see you around.”

__________________________

“Yo, What’sup?”

“Naruto?” The sound of a stranger came out of his phone and made Naruto stop walking.

“Itachi?” The sound was different but Naruto could tell, it was his voice.

“Yes. You sound really matured! How are you doing?” The excitement in his voice caught Naruto off guard, his lips formed a thin line to prevent him from making any embarrassing sound because of how emotional he was feeling.

It was really different with seeing Sasuke again, it felt warm and nostalgic to hear Itachi’s voice. For eight years, Itachi had been someone who never let him feel alone or unwanted in that house. He treated him the same way he treated Sasuke and being with him felt just like being with a real brother. Naruto could remember how he used to talk to him and jock around with him, he remembered how he sometimes snicked into his room whenever the thunder scared him and how he was the only one who was allowed to see Naruto’s cry and weakness.

It brought back so many memories about the time he spent with them. He remembered Mikoto and Fugaku, he remembered how much time passed from those days and how much he really missed all of them. He sniffed and tried to control the tears that were begging to fall because of the years he spent away from them and how much he forgot but Itachi had already heard enough to tell how he was feeling.

“Are you crying?”

“Huh?”Another sniff could be heard from him but he let out a fake laugh. “Haha, no. I just..think my allergy is kicking. I get like this when it’s cold y’know?”

“Yes, I remember. So you still get like that huh?” A warm heat in Naruto’s chest made him feel better by knowing that Itachi could still remember even something as simple as that.

“Yeah, sometimes. How’s life going man? I miss you. How long has it been?”

“About ten years. Life flies fast! It feels like it was yesterday when you came into our home and fought with Sasuke every time you’ve got.” The sound of chuckle from the other side of the line made Naruto laugh, it made one of his tears to actually fall.

“Heeey, he was the one who kept doing that. I was a good kid.”

“Sure you were."He said sarcastically and another laugh followed from Naruto’s side.” It reminds me, how’s Sasuke doing? He said he was going to hang out with you tonight. Did he get there already? He’s not answering his phone.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. What the hell? Sasuke didn’t even know where he lived and he never said he was going to hang out. Was he lying to Itachi? But why? He didn’t know if he should tell the truth or not, his eyes narrowed as he finally decided what to say.

“Yeah, I accidentally slipped milk on his cloth so he’s in the shower to clean it up, that must be why.

“You’re not lying to me, are you? He’s been sneaking in dangerous places behind my back, tell me if he’s not there.” Naruto’s heart almost stopped from the statement. What was he doing to himself? Was it a right thing to tell Itachi he wasn’t there?

“What sort of dangerous places?”

“I don’t talk about this with others but you’re still a part of family.” Guilt began to eat Naruto from inside but a warmth was still healing it deep down. He liked the idea of still being a part of that family. “He’s been having affairs with other people. He goes to have group sex all the time and his partners are usually men older than himself, his classmates and anyone who’s interested. I’m mostly at work so I don’t know how to stop him from sneaking out.”

“Are you at work right now?”

“I am but if he’s not there then I’ll-”

“No, you don’t need to. He’s here. I’ll tell him to call you when he gets out.” He said and heard a sigh of relief from the other side of the line.

“That’s a relief. I should go back to work now Naruto, you should come to our place sometimes.”

“I will. I promise. See ya.”

“Take care.”

As soon as he hang out, he began to panic. What was he suppose to do? What if Sasuke really was in a dangers place? Why would he lie to Itachi if he wasn’t? He definitely had to find where he was. He dialed Sasuke’s number but no one answered. He called again and again but that bastard still didn’t answer his damn phone. He began calling his friends in order to see if anyone knew where Sasuke was, he only hoped they knew.

__________________________

It was a mistake, Sasuke knew it was a mistake but he still went. It was supposed to be just a normal party…normal for him at least.It happened that day because he found a note on his bag.

“Today at eight at the sharingan. I’ll be there.” It was from him, Sasuke knew it, that’s why he had to go, he was the only one who could have slip it in his bag. Even if it was just for a mere fuck, he couldn’t pass this chance.

He walked out of the house they were supposed to meet light headed. He felt sick and his whole body hurt, he felt numb. His eyes were on the ground and breathing was burning his lungs. He just kept walking, trying not to think about what just happened.

“Oh thank fuck you’re here!” He heard a breathless sound saying but he just stood, he didn’t have enough energy to look up. “What the hell are you doing he-”That was all he heard as the world went into darkness and he didn’t feel anything anymore, no pain, no sadness, no love.

A few hours latter he woke up in a dark place. He took a deep breath as he looked around. He didn’t know where he was, it looked like a small bedroom, a messy and colorful bedroom actually. He tried to sit on the bed he was on but his body still hurt, he stubbornly made himself to sit and took another deep breath to control the pain. He stopped breathing for a while, it hurt like a bitch!

“You’re wake!” He heard someone saying and turned toward the person who was looking at him from the door. “You’ve been out for hours. You passed out on me so I brought you here.” The blond said with a strange expression on his face. Sasuke just frowned and nodded in response.

Naruto walked toward him and sat on an edge of his bed. He lifted his hand to put it on Sasuke’s forehead but he flinched in response.

“Dude, easy. I just want to check your fever.” Sasuke didn’t flinch this time, Naruto put his hand on his head and cheeks before putting it away with a smile. “You are better now. How do you feel?”

“Like shit.” Sasuke responded with a deep sigh.

“What were you doing there? Itachi said you were coming here.”

“Itachi called you?”

“Yeah, that’s why I searched for you. People said you usually go there. You didn’t answer my question though.“

“ That’s because what I do is none of your business.”

“Will you stop being such a drama queen? Will it kill you to just talk?”

“Why do you even care?”

“Because I’m your friend! We lived together for eight years, if we’re not friends then who are?”

“That was a long time ago.”

“But…it was still there, we were like a family.”

“You weren’t thinking like that when you fucked me in that classroom.”

“Because I saw you do it with…everyone! It was just sex for you.”

“Saw me? You were stalking me?” Sasuke almost shouted, how dare he stalking him like that? Would it kill him to actually come and talk? Did he really need to stalk if he was really interested in him?

“I wouldn’t call it that. Okay maybe I did stalk you a few times because I was just…you seemed different. I couldn’t understand what was up with you but something didn’t seem right.”

“And you couldn’t even ask? You think you HAD to stalk me?”

“Ask what? Hey Sasuke, you seem like you are hiding something big, what are your secrets?”

“If those were secrets then who gave you the right to stalk me to know about them?”

“I just…damn it. Alright, I’m sorry for stalking you. Now I’m asking, just talk about it.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me. I just want to know why you’re doing this to yourself, it’s not like you. Letting people use you like that with out even giving a fuck about you…If you want sex, then you can just get into a relationship.”

Sasuke let out an annoyed and mocking laugh. “You say they are using me by having sex but you did the same damn thing, didn’t you?” Naruto tried to protest but Sasuke just motioned him to stop. “You want to know why right? I’ll tell you.” He waited as Naruto’s shoulders relaxed and he nodded in agreement.

“My reasons are simple. I get horny, I want sex, not relationships. Doing it with one person might bring up some affections that leads to relationships so I do it with different people.”

Naruto frowned for a while and looked away. “But it doesn’t make sense. Why would you want to have sex with people who don’t care about you? And why would you do group sex if you just want sex.” Naruto’s eyes widened when Sasuke laughed in response.

“Don’t be an idiot Naruto. I just like being a bit kinky sometimes, there’s nothing wrong with that. Have you ever done it while someone else is watching you? It’s a real turn on.“

Naruto’s face flushed, it was already too much information for him but he had to know more! "But it still might be dangerous. Look what happened to you tonight.”

“What happened to me has nothing to do with that. I always play it safe but tonight…Things just got out of hand.” Sasuke said as his eyebrows frowned in anger and sadness. That night was probably the most fucked up night he had in years.

“What do you mean?”

“Forget it.” sasuke said as he turned on his other side to lay down again. Naruto leaned toward him and put his hand on his arm to shake him in protest.

“Come on dude. You can’t just cut it now. I thought we were getting somewhere.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does when it did this to you. Your whole body looks like you’ve got beaten up so bad and you just passed out for three hours.”

“Because I did get beaten up, that was before I beat the shit out of them.”

“Them? I thought you said it wasn’t a group sex tonight. How many peop-”

“It was only suppose to be one.”

“What do you mean?”Sasuke finally sat again in frustration. Naruto just took his hand off of him.

“Because he said he’d be there…There wasn’t suppose to be anyone else.” The sadness in sasuke’s eyes was unbearable to watch. He seemed like the day his parents died! What just happened to him?

“what? Who? Did he sent them?”

“No.” The response was too rushed and loud to be considered normal.“He…he wouldn’t do it.” He said it more gently and stared at his hands with uncertain eyes as if he was doubting it as well.

“Who did this Sasuke? Who was the one who said he’d be there?” Naruto said as his hand traveled to take sasuke’s hand gently.

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Just tell me who it was.”

“I…” He looked up and looked at those angry blue eyes that almost caught him off guard. Naruto seemed so angry as if he was ready to kill someone.“Who was it Sasuke?” He asked in a more threatening tone as his hands took sasuke’s a bit harsher.

“He…He was someone that I…loved.”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he slowly pulled his hand away and looked on the fountain in a way his hair could hide his eyes.

“Love huh? You said you don’t want to be in a relationship.”

“I told you that you can’t understand. I don’t want to be involved with people, it doesn’t mean I can control my emotions.”

“You mean if that person would asked you to be with him, you wouldn’t agree?”

“I…I wouldn’t.” He sounded too uncertain, it was more than obvious that even Sasuke wasn’t sure of that. Naruto thought back, trying to think if he could think about who that ‘lover’ could be.

Sasuke hardly had only a group of small friends. Karin was a girl so she probably couldn’t be the one. Suigetsu didn’t seem to be the one either, Sasuke didn’t even seem to enjoy talking to him, he hardly ever looked at him in a pleasant way. Maybe it was Jugo? Just remembering how uncaring Sasuke seemed around all his friends dismissed the thought…but what about the smiles he wore when they weren’t looking? No it couldn’t mean much, Sasuke used to smile at Naruto that way too but he wasn’t in love with Naruto.

What about Kiba? No, he hit him and then looked at him that disgusted, he couldn’t be the one either. He kept debating with himself. Who could that mystery guy be?

“Stop thinking about who he is. He’s not interested in me anyway.”

“How would you know?”

“I talked to him. He said it would never work out.”

“Is that why you don’t want to be with anyone else?”

“What? of course not. I’m not that pitiful.”

“Then why. How can you chose to be alone and used when you can actually fall in love with someone and stay happy? You look good now but you won’t look like this forever, what do you want to do then.”

“I don’t even know if I’ll be alive until then.”

“of course you will! You’re only seventeen.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m immortal.”

“So that’s it? you just want to keep doing it because you might not stay alive? That’s bullshit!”

“People leave Naruto.” This took Naruto’s attention, he looked up and looked at Sasuke with confusion. “Even when you don’t expect it, even when you completely trust them…they still can leave you alone and then you’ll find yourself alone in a dark place. They say they care, you’d think you’ll be together forever but when things get hard they go and leave you behind where you feel like you’re being drowned.”

Naruto felt like his heart broke a little for hearing that. He knew how it felt. After knowing about his real patents he had a hard time thinking about Uchihas as his real family and as soon as he got used to it, his new parents died and he had to be away from Itachi and Sasuke who were the only other people he cared about at the moment.

Living with Jiraiya wasn’t bad but because of Jiraiya’s work he always found himself alone…that’s why he tried to make more friends to make up for it but every time they moved to a new place he lost those friends too.

“I’m tired of being disappointed, that’s why I do this. This way at least I’m not going to get disappointed over seeing the people whom I’ve expected to keep their promises leave and go back on their words because I never expect anything except sex from them to begin with. I just want sex because I need it but I don’t need anything else from any of you. That’s it…end of discussion.” Sasuke stated as he laid on his side again. Naruto just watched him for a few minutes until Sasuke’s breath got heavier as if he was sleep. He stood up again and walked toward the door but he turned around as soon as he reached it.

“You know Sasuke…I understand. I was probably one of the people who left you too but I was left alone as well. I don’t want to give up though…Even if it’s not going to be permanent, I still rather feel happy with someone for a while rather than feeling miserable on my own for the rest of my life .I wished…I could be the one who could promise you to stay with you as long as he can but apparently all I am to you is just another one of them” It was all he said before leaving the room to call Itachi and letting him know that Sasuke was staying at his place for the night. He didn’t expect Sasuke to be wake and hear what he said but Sasuke heard all of it.

__________________________

It was all because of his voice! That was the first thing that caught Sasuke’s attention. It was dark and the voice in the bar sounded pleasant enough for Sasuke to get close. A few drinks got passed and they both talked. The guy was too drunk to care about who he was talking to, he just seemed like someone who wanted to talk, Sasuke just listened. Apparently the guy was a teacher, someone who lost his family for the job he chose. 

None of them supported him because being a teacher was only child’s play but Kakashi liked what he did, it was what the one he loved wanted to do before losing his life in a car accident. His love and dedication to that job finally seeped into Kakashi and he decided to do it no matter what everyone else said. Unfortunately the decision actually made his life tougher! He hardly had enough money to live and saving up for other things were close to impossible. Having friends or lovers with such a cheap life was really hard, even his students didn’t like him because he was the ‘perverted math teacher.’ Kakashi let out a sarcastic laugh, none of them knew him.

They didn’t live his life, they didn’t know how smart and skilled he was,they didn’t know the pain he felt in his life over losing all his special people.. They just didn’t know.

“But you know what? I’m actually happy.”

That took Sasuke off guard. How could someone with such a hard life be happy with it? It didn’t make sense!

“I might not have a big house with many friends or lovers…but I have a house with a small cat waiting for me every time I go home. She won’t leave me, unlike people around me. I am living a normal life, a silent one with the thought of how happy Obito must be right now, seeing me doing what he never got the chance to do. I have enough money to eat and I know how much I matter…who cares about what others think, right?”

People might find it strange if Sasuke say who he really fell in love with but hearing that confession that night was the start of the attraction he never even asked for. His crush turned into something a lot more as he began watching the teacher more. Kakashi didn’t even seem to remember him that night but Sasuke remembered, the guy didn’t sleep with him because of his age even though he was drunk enough to pass out! It was the first tim he saw such an act from someone who was clearly attracted to him. People really didn’t know him, if they knew they would all fall for the guy, just like Sasuke.

The day he found out Kakashi was his new teacher in high school was the best day of his life. He hated math but he loved the teacher! That’s why he could never wait for that period of his day, the period that he could watched and listen to his sensei making him feel like he was at ease!

It didn’t take him long until he approached him. Seducing his teachers for getting what he wanted was never hard, not until that day. The look of pity in Kakashi’s eyes was enough to make him feel miserable over the love that would never be returned.

It hurt the most when he realizes his silver haired teacher had been seeing someone. GeHe wasn’t just seeing someone, it was obvious that he was in love with him. He tried to over look it. He went after him, kept talking about it and purposely acted erotic around him but no matter what he did, nothing worked and he finally gave up.

Trying to move on was the hardest part, he knew he could never do it but being with his one night stands helped a lot. He wasn’t with them because of him but because of them he managed to bear the thought of moving on. He didn’t need anyone to love him back anyway, he was happy the way he was. Falling in love with Kakashi was a mistake, this was just the prove of how dangerous being involved could be. He was okay on his own, just like how Kakashi was happy on his own.

But he started doubting it when he heard what Naruto said. Was he really just giving up? Probably, but he was doing it for the right reasons. It was his way of protecting himself. ‘ Even if it’s not going to be permanent, I still rather feel happy with someone for a while rather than feeling miserable on my own for the rest of my life.’ he could still hear it and it was messing with his head.

As much as he hated to admit it, he didn’t want to be alone and he always was thirsty for love, even though love was the thing that he always tried to avoid because it could be his biggest weakness. He wanted to be loved and appreciated with his whole being, he wanted to love back and entrust his life to someone else, but he knew it was stupid. He could never trust anyone like that, not even if he wanted to.

‘I was probably one of the people who left you too but I was left alone as well. ‘ It bothered him, how could he be able to understand? he left…he left while Sasuke needed him the most, they all left! ‘ I wished…I could be the one who could promise you to stay with you as long as he can ‘

Just so he can break his promise? To leave again? Didn’t he say he would never go back on his words when they were children? Then why bother? Sasuke couldn’t believe him, no matter how much he tried.

__________________________ 

It had been days since the night they talked to each other like that, to Naruto it had been some of the toughest days of that year. He knew he was already emotionally attracted to Sasuke but he knew his feelings were not welcomed by the raven. He had to move on but in the other hand, he was determined to bring back the connection they used to have before being separated. He called Itachi every day, making sure that they really were still like a family, it felt right to think that way.

Itachi complained sometimes about how Sasuke acted but Sasuke never listened. He began going on their house more and more, no matter how many times Sasuke complained about it, he always laughed it off and crushed in as if it was his own home. Itachi said it was and it felt that way so he liked to think it was.

He even bought stuffs sometimes for the house and put some ramen there for himself. Since Itachi was mostly at work he worked on his bond with Sasuke.

He watched him studying and talked about everyone and everything to him, Sasuke just listened or glared but sometimes he talked back or just smirked at him whenever Naruto said something stupid.

As the time passed Naruto began getting help from Sasuke for his studying (more like Sasuke forced it in his head) and their conversations got more and more heated, it was full of insults but it was still fun to have them because they both knew none of them actually meant any of those insults.

There was a problem though, spending time with him was making Naruto feel worst about his feelings. He was glad that they were at least becoming friends but it was making it harder for him to move on!

Every time Sasuke got a message in his phone he got out of the room, he didn’t want to see the satisfied look in sasuke’s face whenever he opened those messages. He felt like shit every time Sasuke told him he was going somewhere but he would be back soon, he knew what it meant and it was killing him.

Just thinking about Sasuke being with someone other than himself was tortuous but he knew he couldn’t say or do anything. Sasuke’s mind was made and Naruto could never be anything other than a mere friend to him. He tried so hard not to show it but he knew he could never get over those attractions toward Sasuke and knowing that his feelings could never be returned was enough to make him feel miserable every night when he thought about it at before sleeping.

__________________________

"Was it you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sasuke.”

“Don’t play with me. You said you wanted med to move on, that’s what I’m trying to do but then you slip that letter in my bag and send me to those fuckers?”

Sasuke was angry…and hurt! He didn’t know why would Kakashi do that to him while he was already trying to move on then what was his fucking problem?

“Watch your tongue. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” There was sincerely in his words, Sasuke paused for a moment but in the end decided to believe him. He took a deep breath before leaning on the teacher’s desk and taking his face on his palms in frustration.

“I got a letter. I can’t think of who could have magically put it in my bag on your class but who every it was, they sent people at the place to beat the shit out of me.” Kakashi’s eyes widened, apparently he really wasn’t the one.

“Have you reported it already?” Sasuke just shook his head and waited as Kakashi watched him in silence. The teacher finally got up and walked to stand in front of Sasuke as the raven turned around. Sasuke’s heartbeat was beating too fast. What was he up to?

Kakashi slowly leaned in and put a gentle kiss on Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke just stood stunned, not sure how else to react. Kakashi leaned in again and this time Sasuke responded. The kiss felt good and he was feeling dizzy just by feeling those lips on his own. Kakashi’s hand slowly reached down but as soon as his hand reached to his ass, Sasuke flinched and pushed him away.

His eyes were wide and his heart was beating even faster. He didn’t know why he did that, it wasn’t on concisely.

“You see Sasuke, you don’t really want this.”

“Yes I do.”

“Then why did you push me away?” Silence was his only response, Sasuke seemed too confused to answer. “Let me tell you why. You do love me but not the way you think, it’s called adoration.. It’s just your admiration over me because I seemed different to you, specially since I didn’t sleep with you.” He remembered? But didn’t he ever say anything about it before? “To you, I’m an exception but you don’t really love me the wag you think. That’s why when I actually tried to sleep with you, i got pushed away because I wasn’t that special anymore.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kakashi stared at him for a while before going back to his sit. He thought about what to say for a while before continuing his speech. “Remember when I told you I’m happy? Well let me tell you, i wasn’t! Even though I thought I was. Then I met this person who made me realize that it doesn’t matter how long I can stay with him, it’s worth it. I rather spend five minutes with him without any promises of staying together forever rather than spending a lifetime alone. Don’t take my older me as your idol Sasuke, that guy had no idea what he was talking about…he was just a drunk man who didn’t want to admit that he was suffering over his loneliness.”

__________________________

“Eh…I was just wondering…you know? Maybe…We can maybe…”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say Hinata, speak up already!”

“She’s asking you out idiot.”

“Oh!” Naruto looked at them with side eyes. Well, that was unexpected! He’s shock recovered and he looked at Hinata with a huge satisfied grin. “Then just tell me where and when.”

It shouldn’t have hurt to hear him accepting Hinata’s invitation, it shouldn’t have burn deep inside his chest when he saw how happy Naruto looked because of the invitation but it did, more than he wanted to admit.

Seeing Naruto in his house, laughing and talking to Itachi wasn’t uncommon anymore. Spending nights in Naruto’s place wasn’t uncommon either. He didn’t want to admit it but it was effecting him. There were times when he found himself smiling at the thought of what Naruto told him that day, or how much his laugh brightened his mood after a long and exhausting day. Sometimes he found himself staring at Naruto’s back or watching the blond sleep while they were studying together. 

He didn’t even know how they got that close and why they started hanging out again but after doing that, Sasuke remembered the times they spent together when they were children. He remembered how much he liked being in his presence. Mocking him and laughing with him was always easy and fun…He didn’t even know the word ‘fun’ was in his vocabulary but apparently he did have it whenever he was with Naruto.

“Okay then! Tomorrow… after school is good?”

“Yup, I’ll be…wait,I can’t come tomorrow! I was suppose to go to sasuke’s place to..”

“it’s alright. Go have fun.” Sasuke said bitterly. He didn’t like the idea of them going out but a stubborn side of him wanted to prove that how he felt was nothing but a mere lust. It would be okay as soon as Naruto could find someone else to bug, it was probably going to make things right again…right?

wrong! It made everything worse. The next day all Sasuke could think about was Naruto’s date with Hinata. What were they doing? Would it work out for them? Did Naruto really like her? What if they really…No, he couldn’t think about these things. Why would he care anyway? He didn’t care…he didn’t.

He kept trying to detract himself but it was no use, just thinking about all the things that could happen between them was boiling his blood.

Surprisingly Naruto did come to his place after his date, not that Sasuke really wanted to see him at the moment.

“How did it go?” It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. He just had to know, for the sake of his sanity.

“It went pretty cool. I can’t believe Hinata of all people asked me out, I told her we should do it again sometimes.”

Sasuke wasn’t jealous, or at least it was what he repeated to himself. Why the hell would he be jealous anyway? Naruto wasn’t even a friend!

Well okay, maybe he was a friend since they spent a lot of quality time together and they talked and hanged out but it doesn’t mean Sasuke could let himself make the same mistake that he’d made with Kakashi. He wasn’t even still over Kakashi so how could he feel anything for Naruto? He couldn’t let it happen!

“You seem like you like her?”

“Who doesn’t? She’s like the kindest girl of school! And have you ever look at her? She’s looks wow, how can I not like her?”

Sasuke just frowned and busied himself with his book. It actually hurt! He had to bite his lip in order to push a part of the pain away. It was dangerous, it was happening just like the way it happened with his teacher, fast and really hard to stop. He had to stop himself before it was too late. They were already doing good being friends, why would he blew it by wanting to be more?

He felt like he was really close to being broken again and he would do anything to make sure it wouldn’t happen.

__________________________

qSasuke was ignoring him! He didn’t even know why but it seemed like every time they could hang out, he would dismiss and say he had to go see someone. Sasuke didn’t usually say yes to sex all the time but lately he seemed to be doing it more than ever, even more than once a day and it was making Naruto more frustrated than ever.

Naruto was feeling sick of all of these. Sasuke was sleeping with a lot of people lately and he seemed too busy to even look at Naruto. He was trying, he was really trying to stop feeling that way about Sasuke, he even began dating with a girl that could be anyone’s wet dream but he still couldn’t stop feelings sick every time Sasuke looked away when they were at class or whenever he left to be fucked by people who didn’t even care about him. He clenched his fist as he watched Sasuke dismissing himself in the middle of class again after getting another message from someone.

He sat down, trying to detract himself from thinking about what was happening between Sasuke and that other person outside of their classroom.

Were they actually fucking or were they just doing a blow job or something else? Was Sasuke looking at the guy the same way he looked at Naruto when they did it in their class? Was he feeling better than that time? Did the guy who was with him even know how lucky he was for having a chance to…

“Damn it… Can I use the bathroom?” He suddenly shouted. The whole class just looked at him in amusement as the teacher nodded and he rushed out.

He knew he said he wouldn’t stalk him anymore but he couldn’t just sit down and do nothing. He didn’t even know what would he gain by going there either, there was just a part of him which was demanding him to go and…do something! 

He headed straight to the bathroom. It was closed! He put his hand on its handle but paused, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see what was taking place inside. He took a deep breath before opening the door slightly.

As soon as it got opened Naruto’s breath hitched and his heart almost stopped beating. There he was, watching the one he loved being taken by another teenager who seemed like he was ravishing HIS raven in one of the bathroom cabins.

It wasn’t hard to look inside the cabin Sasuke was sitting. His back was pressed to the wall and his legs were rolled around the other boy’s neck. Sasuke’s eyes were closed and he seemed lost into what was taking place but when he opened them, he’s eyes caught a couple of blank blue ones. He looked shocked and frightened for a second but the shocked expression quickly got replaced with a challenging stare as he opened his lips to let out the moans he’d been keeping in before looking at Naruto. His eyes turned to look into the other boy’s eyes with narrowed eyes as the boy sped up.

Then that happened, the thing that broke Naruto’s heart the most. He watched as Sasuke lifted his hand to bring he’s head closer to the other one and catching the boys lips for a messy kiss.

That was enough. Naruto had already seen enough, he couldn’t bear to look anymore. Unlike the other times that he only saw Sasuke doing this with others out of curiosity, this time it actually broke his heart, even though he knew he didn’t even have a right to be hurt over someone who never gave him any promises.

__________________________

It had been days since the last time Naruto came to his place, even Itachi kept asking about him but he just shrugged and told him that he didn’t know why he was away. He knew, he knew this was all because of the way he acted when he noticed Naruto was watching him in the bathroom. He was more than frustrated. No matter how many times he ignored Naruto’s messages or presence or how many times he tried to detract himself by sleeping with others, nothing seemed to work. Even the sex didn’t seem satisfying anymore. His body was satisfied but his soul just kept getting more frustrated as he kept sleeping with more people as he was thinking about his blond friend and his relaxing smile.

When he saw Naruto watching him, he wanted to take revenge. He wanted to make him pay for being the reason Sasuke was suffering over his feelings again. He wanted to make him suffer for liking Hinata and talking about her as if there was no one in the world who could be compared to her. He could see the sadness in those eyes, he didn’t even know if it would work out or not but if breaking one of his rules could make him suffer, then it would be worth it.

But it wasn’t. It just made the pain feel worse because of the guilt he was feeling. Naruto would not even come to talk to him or even look at him anymore, it was as if Sasuke didn’t exist in his world! Some how it frightened Sasuke, he didn’t want to be forgotten, not by him. They grew up together, they both felt the same pain and spending every day together for months after years of being apart brought them even closer together, where could he find another Naruto if he lose him?

He was already attached! It was the same reason he never wanted to be involved with anyone else but Naruto some how managed to make him involved with just their friendship. It was too late to hold back wasn’t it? He was already this messed up over everything, how worse things could get?

The sound of knocking brought him out of his thought and he went to see who was behind the door.

“Naruto?”

“Is Itachi here?” He sounded pissed, not that it wasn’t expected though.

“Why do you ask?”

“It’s his day off,I came to see him.”

“Not today, he said he’d go to work today as well.”

Naruto’s frown deepened and he nodded in return.“Then I’ll go.”

“You can come in.”

“No thanks.”

“Why not?” Naruto just looked at him angrily, his eyes were telling him that he knew very well why he was leaving. “Look, if there is one person who has a right to be pissed, it’s me. You were stalking me again.”

“So you really did see me…Is that why you kissed him?”

“Who cares? Jealous much?”

*bump* He wasn’t sure how it happened but before he knew it, he got pushed inside harshly and his back got pressed against the wall behind him as his lips was claimed harshly. He didn’t hold back, he kissed back with the same force, putting all his emotions into the kiss. It was finally happening! They were kissing willingly and demanding as if they had a right to the lips they were claiming and they were alsoangry at each other for not doing it sooner. Just that small touch of lips was taking all their breath away.

Sasuke felt relieved and angry at the same time. He bit the lip to punish him over making him feel like he really needed this kiss and waiting this long to give it to him and sucked on it as a sign of apology for hurting him in return. Naruto’s hands traveled to his back, pulling him closer to himself as he deepened the kiss. Sasuke’s own hands just grabbed his hair and and pushed the head closer to each, tasting the sweet lips in passion and feeling like a fire was burning him from inside. He finally pulled away to take a shaky breath.

“You really are a moron.Why are you this worked up over a kiss?” He whispered with a smirk but he knew full well that he was just as worked up as Naruto over the kiss. Their faces were still inches away and their eyes still on each others lips.

“Don’t call me that bastard.”

“Or what moron?“ He knew Naruto would get what he meant, the widen blue eyes told him that he was right. It was his sign to let him know it was okay to go further, just like the other time.

"I can’t…not if it’s not going to mean anything in the end.” His voice sounded broken and weak compared to how he usually sounded like, it brought back the guilt Sasuke was feeling for portentously making the blond feel that way. He leaned in again as his eyes got closed, packing on the lips gently and slowly before leaning back.

“Kissing always means something. that’s why it was against the rules.”

“Then what about that guy in the bathroom?”

“Well, maybe not always. But it does now.”

It was apparently enough for Naruto to lean in again. He rolled his arms around the raven’s neck and his fingers grabbed his hair desperately to bring his head closer to his own. The kiss was painful and their lips were becoming sore but none of them would want it any other way, just knowing that they were allowed to finally kiss each other this freely was enough.

Sasuke pushed him back without breaking the kiss and then turned and pulled him slowly toward his bedroom. Naruto opened his eyes to lead both of them there but Sasuke’s eyes were closed, trusting him to take him backward to the right direction.

When they entered the room Sasuke leaned on his bed and pulled Naruto with him as well, not once they broke the kiss through out it. Naruto’s hands traveled beneath Sasuke’s black shirt and caressed the skin beneath it as Sasuke pulled a handful of blond hair and broke the kiss just to open his eyes and look at those blue oceans in front of him that looked at him with such a lust and concern that he couldn’t hate no matter how much he tried. He reached upward and kissed the blushing cheeks before getting down and kissing his jaw line. Naruto’s hand began messaging his chest before reaching his nipple and pinching it slightly as Sasuke sucked on his pulse, it made them both to let out a small moan.

Naruto’s hips began to move so he could grind his member to the other erection beneath him, Sasuke opened his legs to allow the access and the contact sent delicious shivers down their spins.

“Sasuke…” Naruto whispered as he pinched the nipple beneath his hand harder and kissed his ear by turning his head slightly toward the raven and taking a deep breath. The scent of his love was enough to calm him down and make him realize it was truly reality, not one of his cruel dreams that only happened to remind him he could never have Sasuke the way he wanted.

"I love you…I can’t let you go if it’s just another one time thing…And if it’s not and you’re actually thinking serious then I can’t let you go to others either. I can’t share you with anyone else…“

Sasuke’s heart began to beat even faster, his eyes were widen and his hands began to shiver. It wasn’t the first time someone confessed to him but it was the first time someone he loved back did it and said he couldn’t let him go. He swallowed hardly before looking at him with a smile and brushing a bit of blond hair away from Naruto’s face.

"Then don’t…And bring some lube from the drawer downstairs.”

Naruto’s eyes were shining in tears and happiness, as if he was the happiest guy on earth and it was making him too emotional. He leaned down to put a kiss on the pale forehead before getting up to do what Sasuke asked. The dark hair teenager also got up and unbuttoned his pants before taking it off. Naruto got back with the lube as Sasuke pulled off his shirt and threw it away. Naruto paused as he entered the room and looked at Sasuke Smiling at him in his half naked figure, he really looked erotic! He bit his lips as he got closer and started moving his hand all over the pale body, he was allowed to do it so he wouldn’t hold back, he wanted to claim that body so badly. His hands went inside the boxers Sasuke was wearing and squeezed his ass as he pulled him closer to brush his erection on Sasuke’s again and again to let him hear his lovers pleasure voice. The raven helped to remove Naruto’s cloth and jean as Naruto pushed his head on his neck and began kissing and sucking anywhere he reached. His hands reached around Sasuke’s wrist tightly as soon as the cloths were away and sucked on his neck hard enough to earn a loud moan in return. 

“I didn’t find any condom.”

“Because those weren’t needed. You’re clean right?” Naruto pulled away just to look at him with wide eyes. “I’ve never done it without a condom so-”

“No it’s cool.” Naruto cut it with a huge grin before leaning him back on the bed and leaning on top of him so he could claim his lips again. The tense and angry tension was gone, there was no thinking of the past and future anymore, nothing except them existed, it was only them and they were the only ones that mattered. Tomorrow could come and dare to break them apart, it wouldn’t matter as long as they could feel each others warmth at the moment.

Sasuke’s fingers reached to hold Naruto’s fingers tightly as he opened his mouth so their tongues could touch and dance together. He opened his legs again and rolled them around Naruto’s wist to bring back the same contact they were having before getting up for lube. Watching how Naruto’s face was reacting to the act with his eyes closed was more than he could bear but he didn’t want to end it, he pushed his hips upward harshly an grind his arousal faster to Naruto’s, it felt too good to let go but he knew they were both close and he didn’t want either of them to come before he could taste his lover.

He pulled away before rolling and swapping their positions. He looked at the length beneath the boxers before taking off the remaining cloth and biting his lip when he saw it. He almost forgot how thick Naruto was, apparently they were both going to enjoy that. He looked at Naruto as he licked the length with a long and wet lick, making sure he was looking directly at Naruto’s eyes. Naruto moaned before letting his head fall from backward, it was too much for him to look. Sasuke just smirked before repeating his action. He kissed his hips as one of his hands began messaging his balls.

Naruto’s legs began to shiver as Sasuke took him in his mouth and began to suck. His tongue kept teasing his head and length and his hand kept touching all the right places on his balls. Naruto looked up again, seeing how Sasuke was taking him in as if it was a lollipop was driving him crazy. Sasuke’s eyes were closed and he kept humming every time he licked the length and the pre-come on it.

He put kisses on the member and then took it in his mouth again. Naruto’s hips began to thrust up as Sasuke opened his eyes to look at his eyes again as he took it out and licked the too of it again and pressed it on his cheek to caress it with his face, knowing full well how the mental image would effect Naruto. He kissed on it again before sucking harder as Naruto fucked his mouth quickly.

It didn’t take him long before he warned Sasuke about how close he was by pulling his dark hair but Sasuke just sucked harder and when Naruto finally came he took everything Naruto offered eagerly, not wasting any drop. It took Naruto minutes before recovering from his hard panting,how on earth did Sasuke learn to do that? Never mind, he didn’t like to think about how Sasuke learnt to give head like that and feel like shit again. Sasuke was there at the moment, it was all that mattered. He leaning forward to take Sasuke for another kiss, not even caring that he was tasting himself, not as long as he could kiss those damnable lips that had been hunting his dreams for months.

“Lean back…I want to return the favor.” He said breathlessly as Sasuke smirked and leaned back as he kicked off his boxers. He opened his legs and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, blushing as Naruto’s eyes shamelessly stared and admired the sight he was offering him. Naruto pushed his legs upward and made his ass stand on the air as he stared at the pink hole in front of him. 

He leaned forward to put a kiss on it before sucking on it. Sasuke’s eyes widened as he moaned loudly, he’d never let anyone give him a ram job before…it felt amazing. It made him question himself why he’d never tried it before. Naruto leaned back just to lick it before sucking on it again. Sasuke almost yelled as Naruto’s tongue went in slightly and began to explore his inner walls. Sasuke put his hand on his member and began pumping as Naruto kept licking and sucking on the spot. He was so close, he could come any seconds if only…He finally lost it and released when Naruto’s hand smacked his own away and pumped the erection with his own tanned hand.

Naruto watched him as he came on his stomach and closed his eyes to hide how much it all was blowing his mind. It was like heaven…how could he live without this until now?

He finally grabbed the lube and took a bit of it on his fingers before slowly pushing in, expecting it to be inside easily but he felt like his heart dropped when it didn’t. Sasuke was still panting but he smiled when Naruto looked at him with questioning and hopeful eyes.

“I didn’t have sex since that day on bathroom…I couldn’t do it anymore, it was just making me more frustrated. That should explain the tightness.”

Naruto’ eyes were shining again, he had a beautiful smile on his face as he kissed him gain and continued with the preparation without breaking the kiss. He took his time and made examined all the sensitive spots inside his raven as he added more fingers, Sasuke almost closed his legs and moaned loudly when Naruto found his prostate. He brushed his fingers over that spot again, enjoying the ways Sasuke was reacting to it.

“Just do it already.”Sasuke yelled as his hands grabbed the sheet beside him tightly. Naruto just opened his legs more to take his erection in his mouth as he kept massaged his prostate. Sasuke’s moans turned into scream as Naruto began to suck and then roll his tongue around it.

“Naru…God, Naruto,fuck me already Ple-…I don’t want…ahhh…to cohhhm…like thissss…hhhahhh.”

That did it, Naruto finally stopped torturing him and puled away to lubricate his member before putting sasuke’s legs on his shoulder positioning himself on Sasuke’s hole. Sasuke let out a long and loud moan as Naruto slowly entered the tight hole. He felt like his dick was burning in fire as Sasuke’s ass kept pulling him in even further.

“uhhh…You feel amazing…Sasukehhh.” Sasuke’s response was nothing but rolling his hand around his wrist to pull him even closer. He wanted to be covered with Naruto’s skin all over, from inside and outside. The warmth he was receiving from his lover was giving him the satisfaction he desperately wanted but no one else could give him. He finally felt filled, even though it was the kind of fullness that he couldn’t get from anyone else.

Naruto took a broken but deep breath before pulling back and slowly pushing in again. Sasuke’s erection was stocks between their bodies and the way it was being touched as his butt was getting stretched by Naruto’s erection was sending him closer to the edge.

“How does it feel for you?” Naruto asked between his pants as he pulled completely out again. “Do you want me to put it in again?” He grind his member on the buttock and Sasuke just groaned in frustration.

“Put it in asshole.” Naruto did it but this time he pushed inside hard and fast which made Sasuke’s breath hitch.

“Does it fell good?” He asked as he pulled back again and pushing in hardly and brushed over his prostate. Sasuke yelled in response and Naruto repeated his action again. “Does it?” He began speeding up and pushed deeper and harder inside the twitching hole.

“YES…Fuck yes it does, Don’t you fucking stop.”

Naruto sped up a little as he leaned his head forward to put open mouthed kisses on the pale neck.

“Did it feel this good when you did it with them?” He whispered into the neck as he slowed down again.

Sasuke just closed his eyes tightly and bit his lips.”Answer…me.” He emphasized his question with thrusting inside harder than before.

“NO…No, it didn’t.” He would kick himself for saying this latter but right then, he was too lost into the sensation to care.

Naruto rolled his arms around his neck tightly and sped up again. He looked straight to those black orbs that had been hunting his dreams many nights as their lips slightly brushed on each other.

“You have no idea…how much I love you.” Sasuke’s hands began traveling behind him to touch every skin it could reach as Naruto started thrusting slowly deep inside him. “It’s too much… that even when I’m this close to you, it still isn’t enough.” He thrust deeper and got a louder yell in return. Naruto’s breath got shakier as he tried to control the shiver his legs were feeling over holding back. His hand began messaging his chest again before leaning down to suck hard on each of them as he sped us again and got all their sanities away by the deep and powerful thrusts “It’s not enough…This still can’t… show how much.” 

“It does.” Sasuke said desperately but Naruto just sucked harder on the spot, making sure it was sore enough before flinching it. 

“No one else can…huuuh…have you shasukehh…You’re Mine. Tell me…tell me who you belong to.” Sasuke pulled his hair harshly as Naruto hold him tightly to fuck him as fast and hard as he could manage.

It was too much, Sasuke felt like his body was falling apart. “You…Nharutohh” The warmth inside of him which was stretching him from inside deliciously and filing him with pleasure, the touch of their stomached on his erection, the feel of his skin on the other and the love he was receiving from the other teenager, not to mention the tension inside those blue oceans in Naruto’s eyes as he was looking directly at Sasuke. it as all too much to bear. His body began to shiver hardly as his seeds bated their stomachs with a white seed. His walls began to pressure more on the member inside of him and Naruto finally released, filling inside of him with his hot seed which was burning him pleasantly.

Naruto fell on top of Sasuke and began panting. Sasuke was still shivering from his orgasm as He looked down at him so their eyes could meet again. This was the time that could change everything, if only either of them had any sign of regret on their eyes it could blow everything but fortunately there was none, they both could see the satisfaction on each others eyes and it brought smiles on their faces.

Naruto sighed in relief before climbing up and placing a gentle kiss on Sasuke’s cheek and pulling him arm around his wrist to cuddle close to him. Sasuke leaned his head on his shoulder before breathing on the tan skin to take in Naruto’s musky scent before putting a kiss on it and closing his eyes to enjoy the touch around his body.

“So…what is going to happen now?” Naruto suddenly asked, Sasuke could even hear how fast his heart was beating. He meant it when he said it wasn’t a one time thing but now that he could think more clearer, he thought more about it. If what he had was lust, then it had to be gone by now but it wasn’t that, he still felt thirsty for Naruto’s touches and affections and he definitely wanted to do what they did again, it couldn’t be just a crush, now he knew it. 

He wasn’t just attracted to his body, he also wanted his love and attention. He wanted him to keep talking to him about useless stuffs and bugging him about their lessons. He wanted him to keep looking at him like he was the only important person he had in his life and he wanted to never let him go. Would he really keep his promise like he always said he would if they took things to another level?

“You said you wanted to promise me to stay…I already proved that you’re not like those others so I don’t see why shouldn’t we start with that.” He felt Naruto tense and the sound of his heartbeat suddenly sped up.

“I…thought you were sleep!”

“So you didn’t mean it?”

“Of course I did. I can’t even remember how it started but I’ve been crazy about you since forever. It just got worse after we did it that first time and kept hanging out.”

“You mean since we were kids?”

“Well…not really. Those days I actually hated you but things changed and then I started feeling like… like I couldn’t stop spending time with you. It wasn’t about sex until I saw you with one of them and then it just…I couldn’t do anything,I got angry. You were my first love but I was a no body to you.“

“So is that how it was? Because my side of story was completely different.” 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke just sighed before opening his eyes and looking at Naruto’s face again. His fingers started brushing Naruto’s hair. “I always loved your eyes.”

What? Since when? Naruto felt like his heart would explode if it would beat faster.

“When You came to our house, all attentions turned to you, even mine. I hated it, they cared about you more and you just payed attention to them…so I kept making competitions with you and made you seek for my attention instead. That made you and mom and dad focusing on me more. Things went good until they died and then I realized…all those acknowledgments were nothing when they were gone!” 

“What the hell do you mean? ” Naruto asked angrily but Sasuke ignored it as he continued. “But then you stepped forward as if you really cared…actual care! It made me happy.” Naruto looked at him in concern, he could feel something really important was about to come out of Sasuke’s mouth, he leaned closer to Sasuke again and put a kiss on his forehead to tell him he should continue. “Then right when I was about to open up to you, you left! Just like mom and dad…Just like Itachi.”

“But Itachi never-”

“Madara sent him to study outside of Jappan. I was all alone with that sick bastard to use me as he was pleased five months after I was sure I had enough people around me to stay with me forever…but everyone left.” His hold on Naruto got tighter as he pushed his face on Naruto’ chest.

“What did he do to you?”

“He beat me up and guilt tripped me over mom and dad’s death. I’m not easy to beat but the bastard was really strong. Living with him was like hell but I managed until once he got so angry…he pushed me on a bed and pulled my pants off..” Naruto’s eyes widened as he felt a wetness on his chest, was it tears? His own eyes got watery from thinking about how much Sasuke must have suffered.

“Did he do it?”

“No…Itachis got back on time and reported him. He’d never done anything sexually but if it wasn’t for Itachi that day, he would. “

“Sasuke…”

“Don’t pity me over this. Even if he would, it still wouldn’t be the words thing he’d done.”

“I’m not, I just wished I could be there.”

“It’s not like you could do anything about it even if you were.”

“At least we could suffer together and you wouldn’t be left alone. I’ll tell you what, from now on, I’m not going to leave you alone again. Even if I die, my soul will stay to make sure you won’t be left alone again.”

"You can’t promise that. We both know you’re leaving in a month.”

“But only until I can earn enough money to come back and live here. I’ll keep calling you too so you won’t even notice I’m not here. ” A gentle kiss on his chest was all he needed to feel better. “Even if we do end up seperated again, I’m still not regretful...Now top being this emotional moron, it’s all for the past.”

“You’re really asking for another round Uchiha.”

“Huh?” Sasuke looked up lazily and looked at Naruto grinning at him.

“You just called me a moron again.” Naruto stated as a matter of fact and Sasuke just snorted.

“Then what the hell are you waiting for?”

“That’s a good question.” Naruto said with a huge smirk before leaning in for another kiss. They were finally able to talk and accept each other, even though they had no idea how long they could stay together, because it would be worth it. Non e of them knew that they were going to live a long life time together, holding each other in hardships and never leaving each other completely alone.

“I love you.”

“Hn...You too moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! Lemme know your thoughts about it :3


End file.
